Luciel Satan
Luciel is the older twin sister of Zerius and one of the current Maou, holding the title of Satan. Appearance Luciel is a tall woman at 181 cm (5'11.5). She has long white hair and blue eyes. On her head sits two black horns which seem to be made of pure darkness. Like her brother, she possesses cross shaped pupils. She has a long blue and black tail with a shape resembling a spear head on it's end. She possesses flawless pale skin and a curvy figure, both of which she inherited from her mother. She had been described as "devilishly beautiful". Her attire normally consists of a blue dress, along with matching long gloves and heels. Personality Luciel is described as naturally manipulative and selfish. The opposite of her brother, she is good at making first impressions, but does not bother socializing with others. She keeps a cool and calm persona constantly and rarely shows worry or concern for anyone, even her own peerage members. As a result, she often comes off as heartless and cruel. Zerius describes her as "a person who honestly wants attention and recondition, but is to prideful to ask." This side of her only applies to people who she truly cares about. However, she is easily irritated with people who either haven't heard of her or underestimate her abilities. As a child, Luciel, despite being recognized as a prodigy by the majority of devils, was extremely jealous of her brother, who was seen as a failure, solely because of the attention that he received from their parents. This Jealousy eventually grew to the point that Luciel was willing to join the Old Maou Faction during the Devil Civil War solely for the chance fight him. As the war progressed, her desire to defeat her brother began to border on the unhealthy, to the point where she intentionally sent soldiers out to die solely to try and lure him out. Near the end of the Devil Civil War, her behavior began to border on insanity, refusing to sleep and even going as far as to threaten to publicly kill a captured Roygun if Zerius didn't personally come to fight her. It was only after the war and their reconciliation that Luciel's feeling for her brother changed. Luciel now sees Zerius's opinion as higher than anyone else, and will do anything for his favor. His unconditional love for her as his sister that she never felt from their parents supports her peace of mind and helps prevent her mental state from worsening. Background Plot Powers and Abilities Curses Luciel is incredibly gifted with curses, making them her signature form of magic. Gundr Body Curses These are curses that directly affect the enemy. Macro Macro allows the user to take total control of something, which is defined as giving an "order". Whether they are dead, alive, or an inanimate object is irrelevant; though it has been noted that corpses do not function as well as living bodies. Macro can also serve the purpose of forcing one to reveal secrets that they would otherwise not willingly share, and once something has come under the user's control once, they can remotely resume control of them at any time. This Curse can also be used to drastically empower the user by forcing them to break their own limits. Luciel can only use this curse on those which have significantly lower magic reserves than herself. Sensory Enhancement Sensory Enhancement allows the user to enhance the bodily senses of the target any way that they see fit. Luciel often uses the curse to enhance someone's pain sensitivity; the greater the sensory increase, the greater the pain one feels, even from the smallest of things. Finally, in addition to mere enhancing, Enhancement can also strip things away from the user's foe, such as their five senses. = Demon King Mode = In times of desperation, Luciel can use her Macro curse on herself to force herself into her Demon King Mode. This form forcefully increases her power while also enhancing her brain activity to increasing her brain's processing speed and make herself extra receptive to information. Calamity Calamity Curse revolves around the use of various calamities. It is Luciel's unique magic which she invented to counter her brother's Silvis Magnus. Luciel describes this as the ultimate curse that "curses reality itself". Cyclone Utilizing this Curse, Luciel can create a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage to anything within its reach, including the ground beneath them and buildings constructed from stone. She can also cloak their body in said tornado to increase her speed and physical attacks. Impact Placing a hand on her target, Luciel can send whatever she is touching flying away with great force. It can also be used to generate earthquakes by touching the ground. Thunderbolt By raising her arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Luciel envelopes the target in a sphere of lightning which then blasts the target with a bolt of lightning to the ground. = Inferno = Utilizing their Curse, the user emits a large amount of flames from their body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. Luciel can also use this curse to cause explosions at her target's location by snapping her fingers. = Downpour = Utilizing their Curse, Luciel creates a heavy rain that pours down on the target. This rain is strong enough to even extinguish the flames of the Phenex clan. Sink Utilizing this spell, Luciel can make the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. Luciel can also use this curse to soften impacts by allowing her body to sink into surfaces. This curse cannot be used on anything alive. Umbrakinesis An ability inherited from her mother, Luciel has control over shadows. She is able to create and manipulate them at will. He can use them to bind and trap opponents. He can also shape shadows into weapons such as spears, swords, and shields. Just as concentrated and condensed light is especially harmful to devils, these shadows cause extra damage to Angels. Shapeshifting Luciel is shown to have the ability to morph her form into that of a snake. Equipment Quotes Trivia * Luciel's image is the same picture as the Altar of Evil form of Diabla Luciel from Elsword. *All of Luciel's curses come from Etherious from "Fairy Tail" **Macro -Salya **Sensory - Kyouka **Calamity - Tempester * Her birthday is June 5th at 11 PM. ** Despite her and Zerius being twins, they have different birthdays due to being born a whole 7 hours apart. Category:Satan Clan(HDSR) Category:Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Kings